1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment relates to a light emitting apparatus and a light unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a light emitting apparatus and a lighting system using a light emitting device as a light source have been widely used. The light emitting diode (LED) may configure the light source that generate light by using compound semiconductor materials such as GaAs-series, AlGaAs-series, GaN-series, InGaN-series, and InGaAlP-series.
Meanwhile, since the emission characteristics of the LED are deteriorated due to heat, the light emitting apparatus and the lighting system that have the LED need to be designed to rapidly emit heat emitted from the LED to the outside.